Tears of an Angel
by Cem-chan
Summary: Mix an old war a legend and an illness with Hikari and you get this fic. Add Shinji into it and you get Ikarishipping with Penguinshipping and KengoOC. First attempt at REAL romance fic. R&R if you would be so kind.
1. Hikari's strange dream

I thought of attempting to write a few Ikarishipping fics since I've really grown to it and I have (some) proof. I have a few fics in mind and this is one of them. There is a reason I'm using all jap names (by ALL I mean all humans and Piplup)(I like Pochama more). When I think of a good way to explain the reason I'll write but its mainly because Hikari means light. Well I'll shut up now so you can read.

I'm not following the anime in this fic so Shinji still has Chimchar and Satoshi and Hikari never traded pokemon kay?

* * *

Chapter 1: Hikari's strange dream

Hikari Berlitz tossed and turned uncomfortably in her sleep. Of course, it was the fault of Mr. Satoshi Ketchum who just had to get into 20 battles and delay their journey to Hearthome City. So now, Hikari was stuck sleeping in a tent outside. But on this particular night, it was not the complete fault of the tent. This time it was mainly the fault of Hikari's weird and disturbing dream.

_The young Blunette walked around a cold dark forest. She was alone, lost, and pokéless. "Satoshi, Takeshi-kun," she cried out desperately. No reply came. Then Hikari heard a child crying. She went over to the source. There she saw a little girl, about 6 years of age, in a white dress crying. The strange thing was that she had a pair of huge fluffy wings and she was sitting on the water. She had blue hair like Hikari's only lighter (probably because of the glow from her wings) and sat there not paying attention to Hikari. _

_Hikari stood there watching sadly. She recalled the time when she got lost in the forest when she was younger. After a long time of wandering and searching for a way out, she began crying and the next thing Hikari could remember was waking up in a hospital. Hikari looked at the crying angel and wondered if she was lost. But as Hikari approached the girl, she stopped crying and looked up._

_"You're time is coming," the girl said mysteriously. Hikari was about to question her when she was suddenly cold and wet._

Hikari woke with a start when she realized somebody splashed her with cold water. Satoshi was standing over her with an empty bucket. "KYA!!" she shrieked. "Get out of my tent!!!!!" Hikari threw him out angrily.

"Sorry," Satoshi said, "But you were going to sleep all day if I didn't wake you."

"Maybe that would have been a good thing," Hikari grumbled, "I would have finally seen the ending of that nightmare." Ever since that night in the forest, Hikari was haunted by a recurring dream. But she would always be woken up for whatever reason usually crying. That dream began taking over Hikari and making her crazy. Her family and friend, Kengo were all extremely worried and thought that Hikari may have seen something in the forest. That was when almost all of Eterna city moved to elsewhere and Hikari ended up in Twinleaf town. After that she no longer had that dream.

But tonight was different. Since they were in Eterna city the day before, Hikari must have remembered her childhood trauma and it returned to haunt her. Hikari brushed her hair extra slowly. She realized this was the first time she actually spoke to the angel. But what made this dream different from the others? And why did the angel say her time was coming? Hikari stood up but sat back down with her hand to her forehead. She had a splitting headache.

'Kengo was right' she thought, 'Too much thinking will hurt me.' Once when Kengo and Hikari were in school, Hikari got a massive headache while trying to do the math problem and Kengo joked that she shouldn't think so hard. But he did prove himself right.

"Okay Hikari Berlitz," the girl said to herself, "Clear your head, it was just a dream." She took a deep breath and struggled to focus her mind on the next contest. After that her headache cleared up a little but was still there. "Oh well," Hikari said and packed her tent, "I'll just rest up at Hearthome city, until them I can fool Satoshi and Takeshi-kun for a little while."

Hikari stepped out of the tent. Satoshi was pacing around angrily. When he saw her he yelled, "Finally! Why is it that you always take forever to get ready? Don't you realize you're contest is coming up and I have a gym battle!" Hikari ignored him.

"Well if it wasn't for you we'd already be in Hearthome," she snapped, "You would be battling and I could still be sleeping." Satoshi just ignored her and walked off. Hikari felt her headache get worse but resisted the urge to flinch worried that Takeshi or Pikachu (who were right behind her) might notice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinji walked around Hearthome Park with his Chimchar apprehensively. He had a sinking feeling that he had to meet someone important here. He looked at all the trainers playing with their pokemon. It sickened him. Chimchar seemed to think it was fun though and smiled at it. Then it sensed something and ran off. "Hey get back here," Shinji ordered angrily. But Chimchar kept on running. "Lousy..." Shinji grumbled and ran after him. Chimchar arrived at some weird statues and looked around suspiciously. Shinji caught up to the monkey angrily. "Don't run off like that," Shinji scolded, "What's wrong with you anyway?" Chimchar looked around the area growling. Shinji picked it up and began walking away.

"I have had it with you," he scowled, "Don't go running away like that." Shinji left the park to go back to the pokemon center. Meanwhile a tall figure watched from a bush. "That guy looks familiar," he said. From another bush a short figure was watching. "Is he from the legend too?"

* * *

Well here's chapter 1 for you. I think from other works you all know your honorifics but if you want me to explain...just not now. Oh and if the names confuse you:

Hikari-Dawn  
Satoshi- Ash  
Takeshi- Brock  
Shinji- Paul  
Kengo- Kenny

The 2 mystery figures are both OCs so don't bother guessing who they are. And if you think this is weird I had this in a dream so yeah. Oh and if you have any questions comments and/or concerns the review button is right below so bye. ♥

Oh yeah I almost forgot: There is some OOCness (mainly for Shinji) and future chapters may have some name troubles (cause I'm a little careless) and I'm too used to Ash and Brock's dub names.


	2. Enter Tierra

Yo, I'm back! Enjoy the chapter and thank you all who reviewed/favorited/alerted blah, blah, blah. I'll be releasing an Xmas one-shot soon so be prepared.

* * *

Chapter 2: Enter Tierra

"Wow Hearthome city looks AWESOME!" Hikari exclaimed her headache forgotten. Satoshi nodded. "Lets go check out the pokemon center," Takeshi said, "And see Joi-san again!" He instantly ran off leaving Satoshi and Hikari sweatdropping.

"Eh Pikari is that you?" someone suddenly asked. Hikari sweatdropped again. 'There's only one person who calls me Pikari,' she thought and turned to see her good friend Kengo running to her. "Pikari why are you here?" he asked.

"Don't call me that!" Hikari snapped. "My name is Hikari. Hi-Ka-Ri! And I'm obviously here for the pokemon contest. And Satoshi is here to challenge the gym." Kengo nodded. "Well Hikari-chan its good to see you again." he said, "After you check into the pokemon center would you like to go on a picnic in the park?" Hikari thought about it for a second. She wanted to get some more sleep but a picnic did sound good. But before she could answer Satoshi cut in.

"Sure we'd love to go to the park," he said, "We'll meet you there in ten minutes." With that they left to the pokemon center. Kengo watched Hikari leave with a saddened look.

----------10 minutes later----------

"This food is awesome," Hikari exclaimed as she ate her sandwich. "Did you make them yourself Kengo-kun?" He nodded. "Yeah I did," he said. Hikari finished it eagerly. Just then a short girl approached them. She had shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing a green T-shirt with a butterfly and brown cargo pants. Around her waist was a denim jacket and she wore a flower pendent.

"Are you Hikari Berlitz?" she asked seriously. Hikari nodded. Suddenly the girl hugged her. "YAHA! I'M ACTUALLY MEETING BERLITZ-SAMA!" she cheered. "I'm Tierra you're biggest fan." Hikari laughed nervously.

"I have a biggest fan?" she asked. Then she realized Tierra must know her because her mother was a famous coordinator. Tierra got off and nodded. "I know everything about you from you're last pokemon capture to that birthmark on you're--"  
"OK I get it," Hikari shrieked embarrassed. Kengo and Satoshi eyed her carefully. "What birthmark?" they both asked curiously.

"Perverts," Hikari said red-faced. "Tierra do I want to know how you know this?" Tierra shook her head. "That's classified!" she said teasingly. "And I came here to discuss a very important matter!" Hikari looked at her curiously.

"Berlitz-sama," Tierra said, "I want to travel with you." Hikari and Satoshi fell silent. "Are you sure?" Satoshi asked. "Traveling with her could be a pain yaknow." Tierra was suddenly shooting him a death glare. "Don't you talk about Berlitz-sama that way!" she hissed. Satoshi sweatdropped. Takeshi was the next to speak up.

"We'd love to have you with us Tierra-chan." he said. Tierra smiled brightly. "Sure but please don't call me Berlitz-sama it sounds too formal," Hikari said, "Just call me Hikari."

"Hikari-sama?" Tierra asked hopefully. Hikari shrugged. Just then one of Hikari's pokéballs fell off her waist and began rolling away. "Hey wait come back!" Hikari yelled and ran after it.

She eventually caught her pokéball in the tower Chimchar was growling at before. "Gotcha," Hikari said. Then she crinkled her nose in disgust. "Man it stinks in here!" she stated and left. "Is it me or is it getting hotter," she said to herself and began walking. The tall figure watched her leave. He smiled at her. "Found you little girl."

Hikari struggled to get back to the others. Every step felt heavier and heavier. Hikari thought that gravity was really against her today. So was the sun. Hikari was feeling very hot and dizzy and (of course) she blamed it on the sun.

As Hikari got closer to the others, Satoshi's Pikachu started growling. "Pikachu what's wrong?" Satoshi asked worried. It was very unlike Pikachu to growl at nothing. Tierra looked at it curiously. Then Kengo noticed Hikari coming and called out to her. But as she got closer everyone noticed she was swaying. "Pikari?" Kengo called out confused. Satoshi was holding Pikachu who was trying to run off and fight. But when Satoshi noticed her current state he forgot all about Pikachu and ran over to Hikari.

The moment Hikari saw him it seemed she had lost all control of her body and began falling. Luckily Satoshi caught her just in time. "Hikari are you okay?" he asked but she had fallen unconscious. "Hikari-sama!" Tierra cried out and ran over to her. "Pikari!" Kengo called. Satoshi (still holding Hikari) placed his hand on her forehead. It was burning hot. "She has a fever!" he stated. Takeshi appeared holding a first aid kit.

"Let's see how bad," he said and placed a thermometer in her mouth. A few minutes later it showed 40oC. "That's too high," Takeshi stated after showing everyone the results. "We have to get her to a hospital or pokemon center or something." Everyone nodded. Satoshi hoisted Hikari onto his back and they began running. Tierra looked around before noticing the maniacal Pikachu. "You smell it dontcha?" she asked and took out a powder. "Well its too dangerous." She sprinkled and Pikachu almost instantly calmed down. "Pika?" it squeaked. When it saw the others leaving it ran after them.

A while later, everyone was at the Hearthome pokemon center (the closest thing to a hospital). Satoshi, Takeshi, Kengo, and Tierra stood (well actually Tierra sat on a nearby bed) around Hikari watching her sleep concerned. Nurse Joi had double-checked her temperature (only to learn it climbed up to 41) before settling her on a bed with an ice pack on her forehead. She then proceeded to call a real doctor.

Meanwhile Tierra looked over at Hikari who was beginning to stir. She began mumbling something. At first, it was no more than a whisper that no one could hear but then it became clear. It seemed Hikari was calling for someone and desperate to find them. "Shin...ji," she moaned weakly. "Shin...ji." Satoshi and Takeshi gasped. Kengo and Tierra really had no clue who Shinji was but Satoshi knew well...and he hated him. "Shinji?" Satoshi repeated, "Why is she calling for him?" Tierra looked up.

"You know him?" she asked curiously. Satoshi nodded. "He's a no good pokemon trainer who cares for nothing other than power," he explained, "That guy makes me sick!"

"But why is Hikari-sama calling for him?" Tierra asked and looked over to him. Kengo shrugged. "I think we should try to find him." Tierra looked over at Hikari before looking at Takeshi. He had lost-in-thought expression. "What's wrong Oji-san?" (Note: Oji means uncle. But it's usually reserved for middle-aged man...not men in their mid 20s)

"I remember reading that people can sometimes have dreams reminding them of a trauma. Remember that time Shinji and Hikari got lost and then said nothing happened? But Hikari was really shaken about it. And when we kept on pushing her to tell us, she couldn't remember. She might be remembering what happened now."

"Shin...ji," Hikari cried again, "Help...me." This was followed by a long silence. "Shinji. Pause. Help me," could have more than one meaning. And it was the first meaning that entered Tierra's mind.

"THAT NO GOOD PERVERT!" she yelled, "Oji-san, Kengo-kun, Satoshi, Find him and bring him over here! NOW!" Tierra was very scary when mad so the boys scrambled out of the room in a hurry. Tierra stayed to watch over Hikari.

"That girl was pretty crazy eh Pikachu," Satoshi said and entered the gym. "Anyway we should be able to get some info on Shinji here right? He always shows up when he's not needed." Pikachu scratched his head. It was true Shinji appeared before many of Satoshi's gym battles but this time he was actually needed. (Note: Kengo went to search the contest hall, Satoshi went to the gym and Takeshi went to the park)(They seem to be more into their own things then helping a sick friend)

"Um hello I'm here for a battle," Satoshi called. A woman in a purple dress appeared. "Yes I'm Melissa, the gym leader," she said, "Let's battle. One-on-one if you don't mind." Satoshi nodded. "Pikachu go." Pikachu jumped off and sparked its cheeks to show readiness. "Drifblim." Melissa said and tossed a pokéball revealing a purple pincushion. "Let's begin," she said.

"Prinplup bubblebeam," Kengo called. His blue penguin launched many beautiful bubbles at the sky. The bubbles connected to each other. "Now peck," Kengo ordered. Prinplup's beak glowed and it reached to peck one bubble. This set off a chain reaction that popped all the bubbles and sent sparkles to the audience. While the judges were rating him, Kengo looked around the audience to find the guy who matched Shinji's description. But either, Shinji wasn't there or Kengo was unobservant because he couldn't see him. Like Shinji would really be at a pokemon contest. But actually, he was there.

Shinji frowned when he heard that Kengo was the last contestant. "Hmph and I came all this way too." He grumbled, "I just wanted to know if that girl had some skills. But no matter. She begs me to watch this contest and doesn't even enter. And I know I saw her go to the park before. I wasted all this time. But I did get my badge from Melissa so at least that's done." He left the contest hall.

"Could I have made a mistake?" Shinji asked himself, "I could've sworn she begged me when we were in that cave. But..." he put his hand to his forehead. "My memory is all a blur from that." Yes, Hikari wasn't the only one who couldn't remember. Something must have happened that smashed both of their memories. But that will be revealed in good time. How about we get back to Satoshi. Takeshi is too busy flirting with girls so he's not too interesting.

"Pikachu return," Satoshi said bitterly. He had lost his battle. But it wasn't entirely his fault. During the whole match, he kept thinking about if Tierra was right. It seemed unlike Shinji to try anything on a poor defenseless girl like Hikari but Shinji was unpredictable. So Satoshi couldn't focus and lost.

"You're mind was wondering," Melissa stated, "I guess this wasn't a really good match."

"I'm sorry," Satoshi said, "But I really shouldn't be here. You see my friend is sick and I'm trying to find someone who may shed some light." Melissa narrowed her eyes. "I see," she said, "Well in that case you haven't been a good friend. Friendship always comes before battle. I can't believe a battle you could do anytime was you're first priority. I'm sure you weren't even looking for you're friend when you came here."

"Actually I was," Satoshi said, "He's my rival and I thought he was here. His name is Shinji." Melissa's eyes widened.

"Well as a matter of fact Mr. Shinji was here," she said. "But he left in the middle of our battle to go watch a contest for his friend. I think you could learn a thing or two from him." (Yes, he has a badge because Melissa was touched by his kindness). Melissa began to leave leaving Satoshi in shock. Shinji was cold and rude and Melissa was telling to learn a thing or two from him! And Shinji had friends! And did something nice for them! Maybe it was a different Shinji, Satoshi figured. No way could Melissa and he be talking about that Shinji. Satoshi left the gym in despair.

He was greeted by Kengo who had just left the contest hall. "I guess you and me thought of the same thing," Kengo said embarrassed. Satoshi shook his head. "No I really thought Shinji was there. But he would never watch a contest. He'll say he has no time to watch such a stupid display of friendship." Satoshi said.

"Didn't I already yell at you for talking behind my back?" An angry voice suddenly snapped. The two boys turned to a VERY angry Shinji. "For the record I do watch contests because they're good for battle skills and why were you looking for me?" Satoshi and Kengo exchanged nervous glances before revealing the story to Shinji. To their surprise, Shinji listened attentively and looked truly shocked. He even ran of to the PC first.

Tierra was watching Hikari attentively when Shinji stormed in breathing heavily from all the running. "Who are you?" he asked but didn't wait to hear the answer. He just turned to Hikari and stroked her hand gently. Tierra gasped when she saw him. 'That's the guy from the park!' she thought and narrowed her eyes at him. She didn't know why but she really disliked Shinji at this point. Most likely from her overactive imagination.

Shinji noticed her cold stare. "What's wrong?" he asked flatly. Tierra did not lift her gaze of him. "Who are you to Hikari-sama?" she demanded. Shinji looked a little confused. He didn't know if Tierra was accusing him of being her boyfriend or just wanted to know how he knew her.

"She travels with that idiot Satoshi," Shinji said, "And we've been in situations before." Tierra raised a brow at this. "We got stuck in some cave that's all." Shinji said beginning to feel a little uneasy at Tierra's accusations. What he didn't know was those eight words caused Tierra's last strand of sanity to snap. She angrily grabbed Shinji by his jacket and tossed him out of the room. She pulled him by the shirt and began yelling things at him. Satoshi and Kengo were shocked watching it. Let's just say Tierra was using some inappropriate words. (I don't just mean curses. She was saying some M-rated words)

Before anything else could happen, a crash was heard from the room. Like a window breaking. Tierra, Shinji, Satoshi and Kengo ran in for the shock of their lives. Hikari was gone! And the window was broken! Put two and two together and you get...and overactive Tierra.

* * *

I couldn't resist adding a character like Tierra. She's nine but she really kicks butt. Her true purpose will be revealed in time so be patient. And the lost memory will be the fluffiest moment of the fic (but also kinda sad). Now review, criticize, flame (gently) or do whatever you want. Just tell me what you think. PLEASE 


	3. Blasting Off Again

I'm back everyone. I'm sorry this chapter is a little short. I tried to make it longer but I couldn't without revealing anything I didn't want to reveal. I'm sorry about that.

* * *

Chapter 3: Blasting Off Again.

"Hikari!" Satoshi shouted. "Where did she go?" Kengo and Shinji shrugged. "Oh Poor Hikari-sama," Tierra was wailing in the background. Everyone decided it was better to ignore her. Especially after, she had attempted to strangle Shinji for luring her out of the room.  
"She couldn't have gone far right?" Shinji asked, "Not with that fever." Kengo looked at the broken window. "Do you think she could've hallucinated and—" Kengo didn't get to finish for Tierra hit him with a paper fan (which actually really hurt)  
"Don't you go assuming the worst!" she yelled.  
"Calm yourself," Shinji snapped, "She didn't jump." He pointed down the window. There was nothing there. Tierra let go of Kengo and smiled sweetly. "Well let's go," Tierra said. But before running off Satoshi said, "Hey Tierra I just realized why did Pikachu go crazy before Hikari fainted?" But instead of a reply, all he got was a cold scary stare from Tierra.

"If you ever refer to me or Hikari-sama without an honorific..." she threatened. "I-I'm sorry Tierra-dono," he whimpered. (Note: Dono is the term used for kings and lords and stuff...Satoshi is that scared of Tierra) Tierra smiled. "Good and I don't know why." She said.

"But he calmed down later," Satoshi pointed. "So?" Tierra asked. Satoshi lost his trail of thought.

"Wait you said you're electric rat went crazy?" Shinji asked. Pikachu growled at his remark. "That's funny cause Chimchar was acting wild a few hours ago at the park."

"Maybe Chimchar could have Pikari's scent," Kengo suggested and held out her hat. "Good thing she left this behind." Tierra laughed.

"I doubt it. Why are you so sure Hikari and your pokemon's behavior are related?" she asked. Shinji glared at her. "Why are you so sure its not?" he asked. The other boys looked for her answer too. "Because you're thoughts are ridiculous!" Tierra simply answered although her face was pink. Shinji rolled his eyes.

"Right," he remarked, "We'll see about that. Go Chimchar." The cute fire monkey came out. Kengo held out Hikari's hat. "Could you find Hikari?" he asked. As soon as Chimchar sniffed the hat, it started growling.  
"Just like Pikachu was," Satoshi said, "But is he calm now?" But no one answered him. It took Satoshi almost 5 minutes to realize the others all left to follow Chimchar.

Chimchar led everyone straight to the park. Where Takeshi was flirting with a bunch of girls. That really got Tierra mad. "TAKESHI-OJI," she yelled, "THIS IS HOW YOU HELP HIKARI-SAMA?" Takeshi walked away thinking is Tierra's yelling was actually _WORSE_ than years of pulled ears and poison jabs.

"No way!" Tierra said later shocked, "It's you." She pointed to a tall figure in a tree that was holding an unconscious Hikari. The figure smiled. "Well we meet again 009," he stated, "And I see you've brought friends." Then he noticed Shinji. "Oh its you again. Guess 009 never made the wild-stench wear off."

"I didn't know the Chimchar was exposed," Tierra shouted, "And it's a good thing to. Hand her over NOW!" The figure looked at Hikari and at Tierra and Shinji's scary gaze.

"Don't feel like it," he said, "But I do feel like getting rid of you 4."  
"Check you're math," Kengo said, "There's _five_ of us." The figure nodded. "Yes but I keeping..." he pointed at Shinji, "...him." Tierra gasped. "W-Why?" she demanded. Her tone really scared the three boys (excluding Takeshi). If Tierra was nervous, it was bad. The figure started laughing. "You mean you don't know yet?" he asked, "Well that really helps me. Go Flygon!" He tossed a black pokéball revealing a huge dragon pokemon. Tierra cringed.

"Of all times for them not to give me a pokemon," she whispered. No one except Shinji heard her. But, he was too worried about the current problem to really care. "Torterra go," he yelled. His huge turtle starter came out and growled. "Pikachu lets go," Satoshi called. His Pikachu jumped and sparked its red cheeks. "Prinplup," Kengo called and sent out his starter pokemon. "And Croagunk," Takeshi called. His creepy blue pokemon came out and inflated its cheeks.  
"Tierra-Kohai since you can't battle save Hikari while he's distracted," Shinji whispered. Tierra cleared her throat angrily. Shinji groaned.  
"Tierra-dono please save Hikari-san," Shinji corrected himself. (Note: Kohai is how you would address an underclassman) Tierra smiled and nodded. The raging battle began.

Meanwhile, Hikari was starting to come around. Her head was still boiling and everything was spinning but Hikari could faintly make out her surroundings. She realized she was in the arms of someone in a tree. 'Has my Prince Charming come for me?' she thought happily...until she realized Tierra, Shinji and the others were fighting a battle. "Who are you?" she demanded weakly, "Why am I in a tree?"  
The figure smiled revealing a gold tooth. "You're awake Tenshi Hikari." (I'll leave it to you to know what Tenshi means for now) Hikari groaned. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"Only the one who'll end your pain," he said smiling. Hikari rubbed her eyes. "So you're a doctor?" she asked. The guy was confused. "No Tenshi," he said annoyed.  
"I see," Hikari muttered, "That means you're..." her eyes opened in shock. "A PAID ASSASSIN!!!" She yelled and began squirming, "Kengo, Shinji help!!!" Then she turned to the 'assassin.' "Mr. Paid Assassin please don't hurt me. I wanna live. Take Satoshi instead." She cried before breaking into a violent coughing fit. Everyone sweatdropped.  
"That fool," Shinji whispered. "I've had it. Torterra you know what to do." Torterra released a thick vine quickly grabbing Hikari and pulling her away roughly. (He completely ignored Tierra's gentleness lecture). Unfortunately, Torterra sent Hikari straight into Shinji. They landed in a heap. "Um thank you?" Hikari squeaked. Her face was redder than ever.  
"Whatever," Shinji said, "Now get off and join the battle." Hikari nodded. But when she stood up, she felt dizzier. "You're really helpless you know that?" Shinji said.

"Hikari-sama," Tierra called and ran over to her, "You're okay! This dummy didn't hurt you did he? Did he?" Shinji was really fighting the urge to strangle the little girl now.  
That was when Kengo noticed the figure's hand. "He's bleeding," Kengo pointed out. Shinji nodded. "Torterra has a few thorns stuck in his vines. Very helpful in battle though. Hikari it didn't hurt you too badly did it?" Hikari blinked in confusion. She was feeling so bad she didn't realize her shoulder was bleeding.  
"B-blood?" Tierra trembled, "Shinji y-you f-fool." She slipped away nervously. The figure watched with interest. "Nervous about blood eh? Good to know," he said. Then he frowned. "Now I was going to be nice and take Tenshi and the boy and leave but now I'm just gonna destroy you all. Flygon, Tyranitar, Salamence, Dragonite," (Yes he has those too) he ordered, "Giga Impact." Everyone gasped as the dragons prepared their attacks.  
"I'll be back for you if you live," he said, "Until then call me "Black Devil" But you wont live for that anyway." With a snap of his fingers, the attacks were launched. All trainers quickly recalled their pokemon and braced themselves for the impact.

Death did not come. The attacks just sent them flying the way Team Rocket always does. But they went in two separate directions. Hikari and Shinji one way, and everyone else the other. As they flew off BD recalled his pokemon. "Everything falls according to plan." He said and disappeared.

* * *

Once again sorry for the shortness. I promise the next chapter will be longer. 

Please review. I will update soon (Hopefully next week or something but I have 3 other ideas screaming in my head now.)


End file.
